Future Mysticons: Holiday Oneshots
by MystGuardian
Summary: This is not the promised sequel to Future Mysticons, that will be coming later. As the title indicates, it will be a series of oneshots (or fiveshots, if you will) focusing on the characters from Future Mysticons on the holidays; including their stardays. But, as such, it will only be updated during those holidays. The cover is close to how I imagine Kaddy. On hiatus until inspired
1. Necrafa Night: The Boons

**A/N Necrafa Night is Halloween (yes, I was somewhat influenced by Nightmare Night from MLP). For each holiday I plan on doing five chapters, posting one chapter a day, starting two days before the holiday and ending two day later. The first chapter will focus on Kasey, Em and their kids, the second will focus on Piper and her orphanage, the third (posted on the holiday itself) will focus on Arkayna, Zarya and their families, the fourth will focus on Kitty and her kids and they will all be set at the same time to build up to the fifth chapter that will focus on all of them together.**

Kasey sighed as he found himself hanging upside down by the ankle. Em bit back a laugh as she came into the entrance hall and saw him like that.

"When will Necrafa Night be over again?" Kasey asked her as she helped him down.

"Not for hours yet, it just started." Em replied, a teasing smile lighting up her face. "Are you telling me a big tough sky pirate like you can't handle the pranks of a couple teenage kids?"

"I'm walking into my own home with the mail, not an enemies lair with a bomb; I don't expect to have to watch my every move." Kasey defended.

"There's not much difference anymore." Em pointed out. "Honestly, I'd rather battle an entire specter army by myself than deal with Copper and Chrysy today."

"At least neither one of us is alone." Kasey comforted his wife.

"Small comfort." Em sighed as she pushed Kasey to the side, another trap throwing smoke bombs at the doorway.

"Huh, must've been one of Chrysy's." Kasey remarked.

"Kids! Get up! It's time for breakfast!" Em called out.

"Can I serve Copper's breakfast?" Chrysy asked with an evil smile; as usual, the first of her siblings to be ready.

"Sure, but then he gets to serve yours." Kasey told her as Em went to get her boys.

"I want to eat before work." Chrysy complained.

"And I don't want to be the victim of another one of your pranks." Kasey retorted. "I guess nobody wins."

"Sorry Dad." Chrysy innocently replied, batting her violet eyes. Kasey sighed. _Why does she have to look so much like her mother?_ He thought to himself, he just couldn't stay mad at that face.

"Go prank your brother and try to avoid getting any of the rest of us."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist and raced into the kitchen.

"She may look just like her mother but she acts just like her aunt." Kasey muttered to himself as Em came out with Pyrite clinging to her.

"He got caught in the cross-hairs." Em explained.

"I hate Necrafa Night." Pyrite pouted.

"I know buddy." Kasey replied, patting him on his shoulder. Copper came streaking into the room.

"It's Necrafa Night!" He exclaimed.

"Why is the entire day called that?" Pyrite asked.

"Well, originally we only celebrated the night." Em explained.

"But then the teenagers needed an entire day to cause trouble." Kasey added. Pyrite considered that for a moment.

"I don't wanna be a teenager." He announced. Kasey chuckled.

"We don't want you to be a teenager either." Em replied as Copper shot into the kitchen to tease Chrysy.

"We're heading for work now, don't be late!" Kasey called after them. "Come on Pyrite, we'll get some breakfast on the way; it's safer."

"And don't forget about the party at the palace tonight!" Em added, following her husband and youngest son out. All they heard in response before the door closed were some shrieks and mad laughter as the prank war began.


	2. Necrafa Night: Piper

**A/N And here we see what Piper's getting up to on Necrafa Night. Also, Neeko lives and works at Piper's orphanage.**

Piper cheerfully whistled as she prepared breakfast for the entire orphanage. It was a lot of work, but it was worth it. She smiled, listening to the sounds of the kids getting up. It didn't matter that she was only 135, those were her kids.

Being a Mysticon had forced her to grow up faster than most elves. At first, running the orphanage had been very overwhelming; but Zarya, Kitty and Neeko had all been _so_ supportive and helpful. Any day that she needed help, Zarya was only a phone call away, Kitty would be there within the hour and Neeko had actually moved in to help look after things.

"Are you excited for Necrafa Night?" Neeko asked as he came down the stairs to join her.

"I'm always excited!" Piper cheerfully replied.

"That must be nice; waking up every day, excited to live a normal life stuck in the same routine." Neeko remarked, leaning on the counter.

"But it's not a routine!" Piper exclaimed. "Everyday the kids are getting up to new antics! And sometimes we get new kids! And... sometimes we lose kids." Piper frowned at the last thought.

"Because they find their homes; where they can live happily ever after." Neeko told her, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I just hate to let them go. They're _my_ kids."

"You're too young for that." Neeko chuckled.

"That's what Zarya says to." Piper complained. "Kitty understands."

"She does?"

"She says that's sort of how she's always felt about her crew. Even though they're all about the same age as her. It's probably because her Mom died when she was so young that she practically raised Kasey herself." Piper thoughtfully replied.

"Okay." Neeko said, a little surprised. "I didn't know she could be so gentle."

"There is more to her than going around and hitting people, you know." Piper told him.

"She does a good job of hiding that."

"She hides everything that could be exploited as a weakness. Especially from people like me; I tend to turn them into pranks." Piper gave a mischievous smile and looked at Neeko expectantly.

"Oh no! I am _not_ helping you prank Kitty!" Neeko exclaimed.

"Don't be silly Neeko." Piper said, reassuringly. "We're pranking Zarya to."

"But I haven't written my will yet!"

"You have the rest of the day to work on that; the party's not until tonight."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Neeko sighed.

"Nope!" Piper cheerfully replied.

"Fine; what are we doing?" Neeko asked as the kids all came dashing down the stairs. Piper grabbed a couple plates of breakfast and led Neeko away while the kids descended on the rest of the food like ravenous vultures. Neeko took his plate and led the way out into the garden where he and Piper sat down on a bench.

"Okay, so they're pretty tough to scare, so we're going to have to go all out on this one." Piper started.

"I'll be the voice of reason, since you clearly don't have one. If you pretend to be dead to prank them, they will actually kill you."

"They're gonna kill us anyway; that's kind of the point." Piper declared. "Besides, their greatest fears are losing someone that they love."

"If we're going to do this, can't we pull a prank on them that they will laugh about later?" Neeko begged, getting a little desperate.

"Like what?" Piper wondered. Neeko thought for several moments before a devious plan entered his mind.

"I have an idea."

"I'm all elf ears." Piper replied, matching his cunning smile.


	3. Necrafa Night: The Palace

**A/N Happy Halloween! Sorry for the late update, I had a bunch of stuff going on today. Anyways, here's the third Necrafa Night chapter, about preparations at the palace. This is kind of set before the events of Future Mysticons, so the kids aren't Mysticons and they're all still hanging out with their respective families.**

Arkayna took in a deep breath as she left her room. She waited expectantly, but nothing happened. Cautiously, she began to make her way to the dining room. She was rather surprised when she made it there without incident. When she arrived she saw that, as usual, Mystica was the only one that beat her up.

"Nobody set up traps last night?" Arkayna questioned, serving herself some breakfast from off of the magically heated platters the servants had already set on the table.

"I already deactivated them all." Mystica casually replied.

"That makes more sense." Arkayna agreed as Shaylia strode in, piled some food on a plate and then left again without a word. "Good morning!" Arkayna called after her.

"You should just be glad that she left her room to eat." Mystica remarked.

"I suppose you're..." Arkayna sighed as the last part of her reply was cut off by several loud crashing noises. A few moments later, Zarya came stumbling into the room, half-asleep and followed by Vivyan and Everyn.

"Good morning." Arkayna said. Zarya groaned in response, grabbed some coffee and started heaping food on her plate.

"Mom's not a morning person." Vivyan remarked.

"And yet you seem perfectly perky." Zarya complained.

"Thanks to a certain psychically connected twin..." Vivyan shot a glare at Mystica. "...I've been awake for hours now."

"But it took you all that time just to drag yourself out of your nice, soft, warm, comfortable bed." Mystica shot back.

"Stop imagining it; it's still to early for that and now I want to go back." Vivyan stated, rubbing her temple. Mystica gave an evil smile.

"On the bright side, it's Necrafa Night and we'll have the party and get to see everyone." Everyn said with a smile.

"That reminds me; I've got to call Kitty and plan a prank for Piper." Zarya chugged the rest of her coffee, then grabbed her plate and phone.

"Why?" Arkayna warily asked.

"Because she's planning one with Neeko as we speak. This happens every year." Zarya replied as she left the room.

"She makes a good point. I'm gonna go try to prepare for whatever Kaddy brings." Mystica rose to leave as well.

"I'll come to and get in touch with Kyle. The three of us can weather out the storm _rager_ together." Vivyan winked and Mystica gave her a very unamused look.

"Please stop." She said as the two of them left together. Arkayna could hear them continue to bicker down the hall. She turned to her daughter.

"Well, I have the day off and they all seem busy; what do you say the two of us get this place decorated for the party?" Everyn squealed with delight.

"Yes yes yes!" She bounced out of her seat and flew to her mother's side. "Let's do it now!"

"Whoa! I kind of meant after breakfast." Arkayna replied, a little taken aback by Everyn's enthusiasm.

"Oh, right." Everyn said, blushing a fiery red.

"But now works to." Arkayna quickly added, not wanting to make Everyn feel bad.

"Really?" Arkayna stood up, put her arm around Everyn's shoulders and led her out of the room.

"Really."


	4. Necrafa Night: The Pink Skulls

**A/N Another late update! I've got to work on that. Anyways, here's the fourth Necrafa Night chapter, focusing on Kitty and her kids. Tomorrow (hopefully earlier in the day) will be the fifth chapter, focusing on the party at the palace with everyone. There we get to see the pranks that are being planned.**

Kitty glared as Kaddy popped up on deck. Kyle stopped short as he followed his sister. He waited for a moment as Kitty glared and Kaddy smiled innocently back.

"Well?" Kitty asked her daughter.

"Well what? I haven't done anything. Yet." Kaddy returned.

"Oh really? So what do you call the monkey wrench in the engine compartment?"

"A wrench in the works?" Kaddy was positively oozing false innocence.

"That is actually pretty clever." Kyle said with a slight smile. Kitty smirked, leaving the wheel to come down to her children, holding up the monkey wrench.

"Yes, very clever. So clever that it means we won't get to Drake City for another three hours." She shoved the wrench into Kaddy's chest and strolled off to find some food.

"Owch." Kaddy said, holding the wrench.

"Owch? That's all you have to say for yourself? Now it'll be another _three_ hours before we can get to Drake City and see the others! Thanks a lot, Kaddy." Kyle threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Seriously? Is this just because you have to wait a little longer until you see your _girlfriend_?" Kaddy asked, a little sarcastic and a little confused at her usually calm brother's overreaction.

"Gotcha." Kyle said, pointing at her with a grin.

"Kyle! You...!" Kaddy glared at him as she realized she'd been played.

"Happy Necrafa Night." He replied with a flourishing bow, before striding off in the same direction as their mother.

"You'll pay for that!" Kaddy yelled after him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kitty had somehow managed to materialize back at the wheel, munching on a bagel.

"I'll figure something out." Kaddy told her, still seething that her older brother had managed to play her like that. _She_ was supposed to be the mistress of playing people! Kyle had hurt her pride by managing to fool her and he wasn't going to get away with that.

"Well, I know a thing or two about getting back at brothers." Kitty remarked with an offhanded shrug. That piqued Kaddy's interest.

"What would _you_ do?" She asked, leaning on the railing.

"Think big; something to do with his girlfriend." Kitty instantly replied. "And I happen to know that Vivyan hates the color gold."

"Really? But she lives at the palace."

"Exactly; she's sick and tired of that color. It's _everywhere_. Plus, Kyle's long over due for a haircut, it's longer than Zarya's." Kaddy snorted.

"Everyone has longer hair than she does."

"It's longer than it used to be." Kitty replied.

"It's barely past her shoulders!"

"That's still about 3 inches longer than it used to be. And considerably better kept." Kitty remarked.

"How can she stand that? Long hair is awesome." Kaddy replied, lovingly stroking her waist-length pink curls. Kitty shrugged.

"It can be a bother. There's pros and cons to both and it's really up to the individual."

"Whatever; I have a brother to deal with. And hair _is_ my specialty." Kaddy gave an evil smile.

"You need to get a hobby." Kitty told her as her phone started ringing. "Hey Z-Star. What are we going to do about Piper and Neeko this year?"

"And _I'm_ the one in need of a hobby?" Kaddy muttered to herself as she left to check on her collection of hair dyes.


	5. Necrafa Night Party

**A/N Sorry about the long break. Here's the final Halloween chapter, almost a month late. Life kind of got in the way and then I was working on a different story. Anyways, I'm sort of back now. I'll also be (trying) to do a Thanksgiving series. Which I should have started yesterday.**

The party was in full swing, Zarya and Kitty were chatting with Kasey while Arkayna, Em and Piper talked nearby. Neeko was hanging out by the drinks table with Copper and Pyrite. Shaylia sat in a corner reading, Everyn and Chrysy were playing a board game with Vivyan and Kyle, who kept pulling his hood down when wisps of golden hair started showing.

"Most boring Necrafa Night party ever." Kaddy told Mystica.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the pranks will start soon. Mystica told her. "Speaking of which, gold really isn't Kyle's color."

"I know, isn't it awesome?"

There was a sudden exclamation from across the room as Kitty and Zarya dropped their drinks simultaneously. Piper was absolutely howling with laughter as everyone else crowded around to see what was going on.

"Piper, Neeko, was this your doing?" Kasey asked, starting to laugh.

"Yes." Neeko admitted as he picked the cups up.

"What was it?" Em wondered.

"Well, you know how Piper and I got cups with images that change into spooky images when they heat up?" Neeko asked.

"Right, mine changed from an Elven sorceress to Necrafa." Arkayna replied with a shrug.

"Well these two changed our cups, so they went from tropical birds to Captain Kaos." Kitty explained. Neeko moved his hands to proudly display the images.

"Well pranked." Zarya grudgingly told them. Piper was still giggling madly.

"Okay, let's move on to our traditional scary movie and popcorn." Arkayna decided.

"We'll go make the popcorn!" Piper bounced up, grabbed Neeko and streaked towards the popcorn maker.

"What movie are we watching?" Kaddy asked.

"How about the Headless Griffon-Rider?" Zarya suggested.

"Or maybe something kid friendly?" Em suggested, indicating Pyrite.

"Why don't we start off with Undead Bride and then do the Headless Griffon-Rider later." Kitty compromised.

They had all started to nod in agreement when they heard an outburst from Piper and Neeko. Everyone looked over and the two glared at Kitty and Zarya.

" _Someone_ put glue on the popcorn maker." Neeko explained.

Kitty and Zarya glanced at each other then gave innocent shrugs. There was a momentary pause before everyone burst out laughing again.


End file.
